thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wishing Spell
For The Wishing Spell (Magic) go here. “My most educated analysis, with all means of science and technology in mind, is that it’s magic.” '' —''Alex Bailey. I, ch 4, p. 71 The Land of Stories: Wishing Spell is the first children's fiction novel in The Land of Stories '' series written by Chris Colfer. The book was first published on 17 July, 2012 by Little, Brown and Company (a division of Hachette Book Group, Inc.), New York. The Land of Stories follows the story of twins Alex and Conner Bailey as they fall through a magical book into another dimension where all the famous fairy-tale characters live. Publisher's Summary & Jacket Interior Summary '''Publisher's summary': "Through the mysterious powers of a cherished book of stories, the twins Alex and Conner leave their world behind and find themselves in a foreign land full of wonder and magic where they come face-to-face with the fairy tale characters they grew up reading about." Jacket Interior Summary: "Alex and Conner Bailey's world is about to change. When the twins’ grandmother gives them a treasured fairy tale book, they have no idea they’re about to enter a land beyond all imagining: the Land of Stories, where fairy tales are real. But as Alex and Conner soon discover, the stories they know so well haven’t ended in this magical land—Goldilocks is a wanted fugitive, Red Riding Hood has her own kingdom, and Queen Cinderella is about to become a mother! The twins want to get back home. But with the legendary Evil Queen hot on their trail, will they ever find the way?" Dedications, Literary Quotes & Acknowledgements The book is dedicated to Chris Colfer's Grandmother: "To Grandma, for being my first editor and giving me the best writing advice I’ve ever received: “Christopher, I think you should wait until you’re done with elementary school before worrying about being a failed writer.” "Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairytales again." -C.S. Lewis Acknowledgements: "I’d like to thank my family, Rob Weisbach, Alvina Ling, Brandon Dorman, the Little, Brown team, Glenn Rigberg, Meredith Fine, Alla Plotkin, Erica Tarin, Ashley Fink, Pam Jackson, Jamie Greenberg, the cast and crew of Glee, and last but certainly not least, Hans Christian Andersen and the Brothers Grimm." Main Plot 'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ' Plot by Chapter Prologue: The Queen's Visit "But what the world fails to realize is that a villain is just a victim whose story hasn’t been told." - Evil Queen The story starts with Snow White, now Queen, visiting her stepmother known as the Evil Queen in the dungeons. Snow White tries to find the real reason behind her stepmother's actions, not believing somebody could just be pure evil. At first, the Evil Queen refuses to tell Snow White anything, not wanting sympathy. As the young queen insists, the Evil Queen agrees to tell her story. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time We meet the twins Alex & Conner in class. Chapter 2: The Longer Walk Home The twins discuss the meaning of fairy tales and find out their old house is sold. Chapter 3: A Birthday Surprise The twins' grandmother comes over for their birthday and brings gifts, among which is The Land of Stories storybook. Chapter 4: The Land Of Stories Alex and Conner discover that the storybook is a portal to another world. Chapter 5: From the Mouth of a Frog ''"I've learned that the more people embrace their disadvantages, the less disadvantaged they become! Please, cal me Froggy. I'd prefer it." -'' Froggy Fallen through the book, Alex and Conner find themselves along a dirt path surrounded by trees, in what looks like a forest. They immediately find objects they had dropped inside the book and start arguing over how they ended up there and how they could possibly go back home. Their discussion is interrupted by a cavalcade of soldiers passing by, dressed in armors and holding shields with red apples painted on them. Once the situation is calm again, Alex notices a poster hanging to a nearby tree. The wanted fugitive's name is Goldilocks. The clue makes them realize they are in the Land Of Stories. They are startled by a frog man - later nicknamed Froggy by Conner - asking if they need help. At first, Alex and Conner are skeptical and scared, but the sound of wolves howling and Froggy's promise that he has no intention to harm them convinces them to follow him to his home in the forest. Once they arrive, they find out that Froggy collected many of Alex's books when they fell into the The Land Of Stories and that they are currently in the The Dwarf Forests. Froggy tells them a part of his own story and shows them a map of all the kingdoms of the fairy-tale world. He tells them about the Happily Ever After Assembly and when he finds out Alex and Conner are from a different world, he also tells them about The Wishing Spell, a spell which could transport them back to their own world. He then gives them a journal written by a man who managed to collect all the items needed for the spell. Alex and Conner eventually spend the night at Froggy's home as his guests, decided to begin their journey to collect the items the next day. Chapter 6: The Dwarf Forests The twins try to get out of the dangerous forests but run into the Gingerbread House Witch, The Big Bad Wolf Pack and Goldilocks first. Chapter 7: Rapunzel's Tower Alex and Conner read the journal to find out how to start collecting items for the Wishing Spell and find the first item: a lock of Rapunzel's hair. Chapter 8: A Hidden Palace The Evil Queen meets with her Huntsman and his daughter and commands them to retrieve the Wishing Spell items as well. The Magic Mirror warns her that the spell can only be used twice and was already used once before. Chapter 9: The Charming Kingdom Alex and Conner run into a Bridge Troll, try to sneak into Cinderella's castle, are discovered, meet Cinderella, and leave without taking her glass slipper. They then discover one of the slippers in their backpack. Chapter 10: The Red Riding Hood Kingdom The twins meet Jack and Queen Red Riding Hood and manage to get a piece of her basket. The Huntsman's daughter retrieves a piece of the basket as well. Chapter 11: The Troll and Goblin Territory Alex and Conner are caught and enslaved by trolls and goblins but manage to escape with the help of Trollbella, daughter of the Troll King, and find one of the items for the spell (the Troll & Goblin Crown). Chapter 12: The Fairy Kingdom In order to get ahead with the spell, the twins find a distraught fairy and collect one of her tears. They then help her at her trial before the Fairy Council and clear her name. Chapter 13: A Wolf Pact The Evil Queen and and the leader of the Big Bad Wolf Pack, Malumclaw, make a pact to exchange the twins for Red Riding Hood. Chapter 14: The Sleeping Kingdom Alex and Conner meet Queen Sleeping Beauty and she allows them to borrow her spindle if they promise to bring it back. Chapter 15: The Northern Kingdom The twins find Snow White's castle. After almost drowning in the river to get there, they find out that her glass coffin is kept in the dwarf mines. Chapter 16: Through The Mines After a narrow escape from Malumclaw and his pack in the dwarf mines, Alex and Conner are captured by the trolls & goblins again. Conner purposefully leads the pack back onto their trails to attack their capturers. They escape by jumping into Mermaid Bay. Chapter 17: Goldilocks, Wanted Dead or Alive On the run for justice, Goldilocks ends up hiding in an abandoned barn that has a magic mirror. The Evil Queen talks to her through the mirror and tells her it was Red Riding Hood who set her up with the Three Bears. Goldilocks decides to take revenge. Chapter 18: The Mermaid's Message Under water, the twins meet the Seafoam Spirit who reveals the last item they need- her dagger. It is in the Thornbush Pit. She gives them magical necklaces for protection. Chapter 19: The Thornbush Pit Alex and Conner find the dagger in the pit, but nearly perish as Conner's magic necklace is lost. Froggy saves them and tells them the Fairy Godmother is looking for them. Goldilocks has captured Red Riding Hood and wants to throw her in the pit, but the Huntress captures Red instead. The Wolf Pack then captures the twins and Goldilocks. Froggy manages to escape and goes to seek help. Chapter 20: Heart of Stone The Wolf pack brings their captives to the Evil Queen, who tells her story. Chapter 21: The Mirror The Evil Queen performs the Wishing Spell and sees her wish granted. Then the castle is under attack by the Northern Kingdom army, lead by Froggy and Jack. After the battle, the twins, Red and Goldilocks are free - the Evil Queen, the Huntsman and his daughter as well as Malumclaw are dead. Goldilocks is pardoned for her crimes by Queen Red, but arrested in name of the Northern Kingdom anyway. Chapter 22: Snow White's Secret Queen Snow White confesses to having freed the Evil Queen out of pity. Queen Red Riding Hood saves Goldilocks from prison and Jack decides to go on the run with her. Chapter 23: A Royal Invitation Alex and Conner are invited to celebrate the birth of Cinderella's daughter and meet with the Fairy Godmother, who turns out to be their grandmother. Chapter 24: A Fairy's tale The twins learn about their family history and find out they are part fairy. Their grandmother then sends them back to their own world. Reception Editions Foreign language editions Extras